girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-02-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Put your comments below Well, that's one way to disturb the summoning. Quite efficient too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, February 25, 2019 (UTC) : Does she want to disturb it? Won't it be instructive if they actually do summon a Meanie? Bkharvey (talk) 06:40, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Interesting artistic challenge there in panel 3 where Agatha needs to be facing two directions at once. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 06:40, February 25, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I like the traffic light in the last panel. Sort of reminds me of those yellow lights that appeared during the process of her being accepted by the Castle. Bkharvey (talk) 07:04, February 25, 2019 (UTC) I guess not all the Grey Cloaks have gotten the memo about the Outsiders led by a female spark with long blonde hair. Bkharvey (talk) 10:32, February 25, 2019 (UTC) I just had a baaaaad feeling about that last bit. Is that Lucrezia-In-Agatha influencing her again? --MadCat221 (talk) 19:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC) : Why? Because of the "I didn't teach her"? Bkharvey (talk) 20:05, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes. She's not manipulative like that normally. Lucrezia... is all about exploitive manipulation. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:49, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::On the one hand, in the past she has been manipulated by what could have been Lucrezia before even when she had the locket on . On the other hand, she has also exploited people's weaknesses and shown awareness of spark behavior all on her own. Could go either way between L-in-A becoming more assertive near the time machine or Agatha just being the clever person that she is. One observation is that what we can see of her facial expression does seem to be happy rather than the leering expression that she tends to have when possessed by dear mother. In any event, it also is a lot to read into a single panel. 9thGeneral (talk) 23:05, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: As I may have said before, I fully expect The Device, when activated, to turn off or nullify Agatha's locket. The Abomination they're going to summon is Lucrezia. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:06, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :::: You mean that's all it's going to do? Summon Lu-in-A? Or do you mean summon Lu in the flesh, perhaps in one of her later (in her subjective time) forms? Bkharvey (talk) 02:21, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'd say just a mental summoning, since they have the dingbot with the uncorrupted Sturmhalten message, and thus they know (or at least one Gray Hood knows) that Lu-in-A exists. But.. Or... hadn't thought about this before.. The Device might instead be another Summoning Engine. And if they found a wounded Violetta, and needed someone to feed into it.. :::::I sorta actually hope I'm wrong about all this, because I have no desire to see Lu-in-A again.--Geoduck42 (talk) 04:42, February 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Manipulating people comes naturally to all sparks. Wooster and Zeetha might both like to think they created Agatha, but they didn't. (Gee, it's not often that I'' tell ''someone else they're overthinking something! ☺) Bkharvey (talk) 02:21, February 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Remember also Agatha . And she spent a lot of time with actors and con artists in the Circus too, even before Lucrezia possessed her. Quantheory (talk) 03:44, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :Why? Attractive, young women quickly learn they can manipulate most men to some degree. And it doesn't take much to start one "mansplaining". That's what she does here in the fifth, sixth, and seventh panels. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:04, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: "Too many sparks, not enough minions." In our world, this is the professors riffing on the cliché about chiefs and indians, but in-comic, he doesn't want minions either. What they should be riffing on is "Everybody has to be a comedian." Bkharvey (talk) 03:28, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :I'd say they got it right. Minions enthusiastically do as they are told, Sparks can't stop bickering, tinkering and improving. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:42, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Sure, we agree that he doesn't want any "help" from sparks. But he doesn't want any help, period; he thinks it's done -- or at least he did before Agatha unearthed his inner doubts. Bkharvey (talk) 05:03, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Queens and Pirates Kickstarter launched! In case there is anyone reading this forum who still isn't aware of this, the Kickstarter for Queens and Pirates (volume 5 of act 2 and eighteenth overall) is now live! : ... and more than 1/3 1/2 funded already! Bkharvey (talk) 06:50, February 25, 2019 (UTC)